Journey to becomming a Ranger
by werewolfprincess81
Summary: A young Hiberian Princesses journey towards becoming an Araluan Ranger
1. Target practice

Zivas journey

_Discovery_

**Authors note: Hi readers!! This is my first ****fan fiction so please, please be gentle when\if you review. Ideas for future chapters welcome! Well now for the story!!**

"Ima! I'm going to the practice fields to shoot!"

"yeah, whatever" came the reply.

_**Well that was hardly worth**__** the effort **_thought Ziva as she ran from the house clutching her bow. It was a beautiful bow, made of layered ash and redwood with her personal crest engraved near the nock.

For although no one knew it, 13 year old Ziva was a princess and, she thought, you could not tell it by looking at her.

She had waist length jet black hair with white streaks that accented her curls and charcoal rimmed grey eyed with small gold flecks in them.

Her lean, brown body was small yet surprisingly strong with few curves. She was, she thought wryly, like her bow. Small, strong and deadly.

Arriving at the practice field in Westly village she spotted two things; that no archery targets were free and that a figure dressed in typical rangers garb standing almost invisible at the edge of the field. Without looking she knew who it was. King Halt. Whilst Ziva knew that she must never call her uncle that, she still could not get used to not just calling him uncle.

_**Finally**_ she thought, _**a target is free**_. Still conscious of Halt watching her, she moved to the target and started to get ready to shoot. Clipping her quiver to her belt she aimed, drew and fired within the space of a second, without even looking she knew that the arrow had hit in the tiny centre ring.

Her Uncle Halt had trained her well. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the young ranger Will arrive and start to talk with halt. She had no doubt as to the subject of their conversation. Her.

After emptying her quiver several times she grew bored and, after retrieving her last arrows headed home to her 'familys' small farm.


	2. The question

Ziva sat bolt upright in bed. She had heard something. There it was again. Hoof beats. That's what the noise was. Two different horses. Ziva moved quickly to dress and prepare herself to meet potential enemies.

She made her way to the door and was about to confront those outside when she recognized two of the figures. Of course old uncle Halt and his ex-apprentice will. Who the other figure was she had no idea but for Halt to have brought him here he had to be trusted. And if her uncle trusted him thought Ziva, that's good enough for me.

Smiling to herself she pulled the door open sharply and caught sight of Halt with his fist raised to knock.

"Hello Halt. So what's this late night visit about? I take its not purely social." Deliberately ignoring Will and the strange ranger, she stepped aside to allow Halt and his companions to enter her home.

"So Halt. Why exactly are you here so late? Surely whatever business brings you here could not have waited until morning? When we're all not half asleep?" Questioned Ziva.

"What brings me here Ziva is what I saw today." Replied Halt.

Ziva waited for an explanation. When none was forthcoming she asked

"And what exactly did you see?"

"You. Shooting." Answered Halt in his normally gruff way.

"And you did not know that I could shoot? You must be getting old if you've forgotten that you were the one who taught me one end of a bow from the other."

"No offense intended." Ziva added hastily, seeing Halts eyebrows meet.

"What Halt means to do is to ask if you wish to become a Ranger?" Piped up the sandy haired stranger.

"And what I mean to do is to give no answer until I know who you are"

"He's Crowley, I'm Will and I gather you already know Halt. How do you already know Halt?"

"Halt is, unfortunately for me, my uncle. OK. So know I know your names, here is my answer. Yes"

**Authors note- Hi please all those reviewers who keep making references to "never expecting Halt to be a king" please read book 8 - Kings of Clonmel. Thanks. Will be updating soon. Keep reading.**


	3. Sorry Authors Note

This story is up for adoption. If anyone would like to adopt please PM me. I will wait 10 days to see what applicants I have then I will post a chapter containing the new owners pen name. Sorry to all who loved this story but I have hit a creative dead wall and I am already behind in school work.


End file.
